vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Lilla
Mei Lilla is a member of the Gangrel Clan and a childhood friend of Ge Chen. Appearance She has the appearance of a cat-girl. Her appearance changes somewhat when she enters her 'Beast Blood' state. Her hair becomes pure white and her eyes become yellow. Her claws are also noticeably longer in this state. Personality She is highly competitive with Fraser to the point of stupidity, making everything he does challenge for her to surpass, which in turn he does also to her. Ge Chen tolerates the pair to a point; but not forever. She considers herself the sweetheart of Ge Chen, though he ignores her advances. She can be jealous at times of others making advances on him, and despises the close relationship with Yue Jian he begins to form. At first she refuses to make friends with Yue Jian because of how close she was to Ge Chen. Her quick temper and keenness to get into a fight meant several times throughout the story, the others had to interfere to stop her starting a unnecessary fight. This makes her reckless compared to other members of Ge Chen's party, she is also not very tolerable of the attitude of others, thus making her lack tact towards others. Ge Chen notes also at one point that both Mei Lilla and Fraser find it difficult to act humble in light of victory, as both proud of success. Even in their victories over each other they enjoy rubbing it in. Abilities thumb|right|Mei Lilla while "Beast Blood" is active As a Vampire she can drink blood and create Vampires. She can transform into a cat and has empathy with animals, allowing her to control them for 1 minute, though it is notable that doing so breaks the Camarilla laws on mind controlling others. This is the power of the members of the Gangrel Clan, but also their curse; she has cat-ears and a tail as a result. She also has greater agility and speed in addition compared to most vampires. She knows the fly spell. Her ultimate power is a berserk state "beast blood", which makes her become extremely powerful physically and faster then normal. However, she cannot leave this state until she has exhausted her power. Her hair becomes white and she has claws throughout while this is activate. She has access to her clans Sacred Weapon , Poison Bottle. She has not always been regarded as a strong fighter and was regarded by You Te as weak and pathetic when they were younger, and one of the few assets he had as a child. History Childhood She grew up with Ge Chen and Frazer, over time forming a rivalry with the latter and a crush on the other. According to her brother, the pair grew up in poverty. You Te noted that his sister was quite weak. She was also one of the few things he had to rely on to his name, the pair were unaware also of You Te's right to his clans leadership. As You Te climbed the ladder and gained power, so did Mei Lilla's status rise with it. She also gained power over time and at some point became less of a weakling. Chapter 88 The gathering of the Sacred Weapons She enters the storyline along with Fraser, having heard about Ge Chen's need to gather the Camarilla's seven sacred weapons. She brings with bher the Poison Bottle. Initially, Yue Jian wakes up to find her staring at her, frightening her. When Ge Chen enters, she attempt to advance on him, only for him to push her away and Fraser to take the chance to tease her. They soon pull out their clans sacred weapons Poison Bottle and Ling Zhang. Later Ge Chen discovers to his annoyance the pair have succumbed to each others' Sacred Weapons. Chapter 33 When Ge Chen trains Yue Jian, she spies on the pair in cat form. Chapter 35 Clan Brujah The group travels to the airport to go to the first location, the Brujah. Due to the Camarilla rules, Mei Lilla has to cover her ears. On board the airplane, Mei Lilla tries to sit next to Ge Chen but is told to sit in the back and ends up next to Fraser. She and Fraser get into a eating competition, but because Vampires don't really have the ability to eat food, they both suffer from their stupidity. When they reach Brujah's territorial city, they spy a thief stealing a purse. When Fraser stops the thief by kicking him, Mei Lilla trying to out do him kicks him even harder. At the hotel, Ge Chen buys an entire floor of the hotel so each member can have their own room. When Fraser takes his luggage in one hand himself to his room, Mei Lilla does the same. Chapter 38 She and Fraser disable the monsters between them. Chapter 42 Half an hour before this, Ge Chen had told them to switch their weapons for fakes, as he suspected what had happened to Yue Jian. When they catch up to her after she fails to destroy the body of Yue Jian, both Fraser and Mei Lilla demand pay back for their earlier humiliation. The 3 vampires attempt to imprison it between them, however it threatens to destroy Yue Jian's body, forcing them to leaving an opening for it to escape through to protect her. Ge hen senses it came from the Malkavian Clan so they would head there next. Chapter 44 They find Yue Jian. The group enters and meet Dye You.. Chapter 47 After it is explained about Dye You they retire. Mei Lilla and Yue Jian meet in the baths and she explained she owes Yue a debt but they are still not friends. Mei Lilla is till under the effect of Soul Ring and is craving blood. Fraser gives her a packet of blood from his supplies he travels with. Chapter 52 Mei Lilla wears the wedding dress, though she appears calm on the outside, inside she is angry about her situation. The group arrives at the Nosferatu sewer entrance to their HQ. They are approached b members of the clan, crawling on the ceiling. The carry Mei Lilla off, while she protests inside. When she has arrived to where Tukata is, she shakes both off. He rushes to her to give her a kiss and she whacks him away. She unveils she is not Cana to stop his advances and pulls out Poison Bottle. She is stopped by the arrival of the others, and the rest of clan Nosferatu. Ge Chen introduces himself. He is shocked to learn who Mei Lilla is. Ge Chen asks to borrow the Illusion Mirror. He protests when he is pulled up on his breakage of the rules of the Camarilla and comically punched by Mei Lilla when he claims she wanted to marry him. Cana had come the previous day to claim that Mei Lilla was going to propose to him. Cana's parents, who came with them, have disappeared and with them, Illusion Mirror. Tutaka releases under his actions he gave away their clans location, leading to Illusion Mirror being stolen. The group splits up to find them. When Tukata tries to go with Mei Lilla or Yue Yan, both protest. Chapter 53 Mei Lilla roams the streets, looking for Cana an her parents, she spies the parents. Cana leaps behind her, surprising her. Mei Lilla gets her Poison Bottle out and a fight ensues. When Mei Lilla goes to use the Poison Bottle, she is tied up in chains by Cana's parents. The Poison Bottle is taken from her. Yue Jin's Sui Xi Bing Lin daggers fly towards her and ct the chains. They escape, taking Poison Bottle with them. The group analyse the situation the situation, with both Illusion Mirror and Poison Bottle taken by Cana, they can only head out to the Toreador Clan before Cana reaches it first. Chapter 54 Clan Toreador They arrive at the Toreador's HQ and disguise themselves as students at the academy. Ge Chen and Yue Jian enter the same class as each other. Yue accidentally enters an area only meant for the Student Union, the others enter the area to protect her, only to worsen the situation. They place a wager with the group, that if they win the are allowed to enter the area, but if they loose they shall leave the school at once. Chapter 56 She joins Fraser and Yue Jian, having been forced to wear rabbit-ears shaped bandage by Fraser. Lei Milla mentions they believe there is someone suspicious among the student council, as the horse started acting strange on Mei Lilla once the race started. Lei Milla was forced to mind control it, but only managed to hold onto its mind for one minute. Fraser reports his foe in the arena was stronger then an average human and believe they are with the Toreador clan. Th4ey suspect Ge Chen has figured it out too. Fraser takes a jab at Lei Milla for using mind control is against the Camarilla's rules, but Lei Milla takes a job back and points out Fraser left a giant hole with his final punch. Thus, they get into a argument that turns into a fight. Later, she and Fraser observe Yue Jian from the audience during her archery match. Chapter 58 Due to her desire to go after the Toreador, Fraser ends up tying up Mei Lilla against her protests. Fraser tells her they have to be careful as they cannot let them know about Poison Bottle being stolen, otherwise they will not hand over Devil Doll. They are interrupted by the students rushing. Ge Chen and Yue Jian join Mei Lilla and Fraser at the garden. Fraser explains the situation to Ge Chen. Inside, Cana is attacking the Toreador using Illusion Mirror. Mei Lilla gets restless over Cana's presence. They then notice Ai Na is unaffected and realise why Cana stole the Illusion Mirror, as the Devil Doll cannot be effected by the mirrors powers as it has no heart. Chapter 60 The Followers of Set Following further the plan set by Clain, Cana is allowed to escape. The group follow her to the hideout of the Follower of Set. They discover Cana's real name of Jalousie, as well as witness first hand the leader of the Followers of Set talking with the Rotting Bracelet. After the High Priest discovers the Sacred Weapons, Poison Bottle and Illusion Mirror Jalousie hands over are fakes, the group realize they are in trouble if discovered and flee. Chapter 62 It becomes apparent that she is no match for Mei Lilla at this point. She is spared when Mei Lilla reaches her limit and falls. As she goes to deal a fatal blow to her, Fraser steps in between them. She mocks Fraser as Ge Chen is trapped in the "Devils Dream Cacoon" spell caused by her master, a spell that attacks a persons soul directly. Yue Jian manages to free Ge Chen and the group retreats. Later Fraser is seen healing Mei Lilla, who is in a bad shape. Chapter 64 The Ice Coffin Ge Chen and Fraser wait at the edge of the Black Sea for Mei Lilla and Yue Jian, who are late arriving. When the pair appears, Mei Lilla is wearing a bikini and Yue Jian has a oxygen tank. They explain their reasons for the outfits and the tank, while Ge Chen and Fraser explain why they don't need either. Ge Chen tells Yue Jian not to become like Mei Lilla. Mei Lilla tries to force Yue Jian to wear a sexy two thin bikini but fails. As the approach the gate, Yue Jian begins to react and she casts a spell to open the gate. Yue Jian comes face to face with someone who looks just like her.